I Wanna Talk About Me
by DevilBoxers
Summary: [COMPLETE][AU][ONESHOT]Sesshoumaru has a girlfriend that he can't stand! So he listens to some music to occupy his mind, that is until he can't take her babbling anymore, so he breaks up with her, and dates his best friend Implied SessXxKagura SessXxKag


A/n: Muwhahahahaha!!! Wow, two one-shots within minutes. I decided that I would have at least a one-shot or two since I'm working on some other fics, GAH its taking so much time up, so my other school work is a little behind…plus I've been sleeping in to like 3:30pm lately…

Disclaimers: I dun own the song or the characters from InuYasha!

* * *

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his computer thinking, god his girlfriend was just so annoying sometimes. Ok, it was actually most of the time, but still! She was currently sitting on the couch in Sesshoumaru's office babbling on and on about herself, and things regarding her, it was what she always did. Sesshoumaru was just about to snap if he didn't occupy himself. He was just staring off in space, listening to every word that tumbled out of Kagura's, his girlfriend, mouth, it was making him go insane, he really needed a new girlfriend, and fast.

"And then my boss was like 'Kagura go get me some coffee and make it snappy' Kami that just pissed me off! What do I look like some kind of servant?"

Sesshoumaru was thinking of duct taping her mouth shut, or even better, super gluing her lips shut _then_ duct taping it shut for extra precaution.

"Oh, you should've heard my mother! She was like 'Kagura, do you always talk about yourself? You need to stop, Sesshoumaru doesn't like it' who does she think she is!?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but agree with her mother. He was really desperate now to stop himself from snapping, maybe his best friend would call, or maybe she wouldn't, she was at work right now, damn!

"Oh Sesshoumaru, look at my blue toe nails, aren't they pretty? Of course they are!"

Ok, now it was official, he was going to snap, and real soon, maybe he needed the radio on. So indiscreetly he put on the radio, turning it up loud enough so he could hear it over her talking.

_**

* * *

We talk about your work how your boss is a jerk  
We talk about your church and your head when it hurts  
We talk about the troubles you've been having with your brother  
About your daddy and your mother and your crazy ex-lover  
We talk about your friends and the places that you've been  
We talk about your skin and the dimples on your chin  
The polish on your toes and the run in your hose  
And God knows we're gonna talk about your clothes  
You know talking about you makes me smile  
But every once in awhile**_

* * *

Sesshoumaru almost chuckled; the song was just too ironic, since his girlfriend, who he was really considering of dumping, was talking about only herself._**

* * *

I wanna talk about me  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one  
Oh my me my  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
I like talking about you,you,you,you, usually, but occassionally  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me**_

* * *

"Oh, then in my dream we got married, and your friend stopped talking to you, pff she is just jealous of me."

Now, Sesshoumaru was so tempted to choke her, why would Kagome, his friend, be jealous of Kagura? All Kagura did was talk about herself, and no one else.

_**

* * *

We talk about your dreams and we talk about your schemes  
your high school team and your moisturizer creme  
We talk about your nanna up in Muncie, Indiana  
We talk about your grandma down in Alabama  
We talk about your guys of every shape and size  
The ones that you despise and the ones you idolize  
We talk about your heart, about your brains and your smarts  
And your medical charts and WHEN you start  
You know talking about you makes me grin  
But every now and then**_

_**I wanna talk about me  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one  
Oh my me my  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
I like talking about you,you,you,you, usually, but occassionally  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me  
me me me me me**_

* * *

"Then I was like 'bitch, shut up! I am so way cooler than you, plus I have a hot boyfriend' and she shut up instantly! It was just too funny."

Now, Sesshoumaru had, had it, it was time to dump her, now!

"Kagura, shut up. All you do is talk about yourself; no one wants to hear it."

"But Sesshoumaru, I do not! We aren't going to break up are we?!!!" Kagura sounded desperate.

"We are good-bye Kagura. Go back to you own house, I don't want to see you, or hear from you anymore."

Kagura ran out of Sesshoumarus house crying, thinking he was a total jerk.

_**

* * *

You you you you you you you you youyouyouyouyou  
I wanna talk about me**_

I wanna talk about me  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one  
Oh my me my  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
I like talking about you,you you,you, usually, but occassionally  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair, until his phone rang, he quickly picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Sessh? It's Kagome—" but she was cut off.

"Kagome! Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Needless to say she was speechless, "What about Kagura?"

"We broke up…" he made it sound like he was upset about it, which he wasn't.

"Aww, Sessh, I'll be right over. To answer your question, yes I will be!" with that she hung up, and headed towards Sesshoumarus house.

All Sesshoumaru did was lean back in his chair, and smirk, he wasn't a player, not at all. He had wanted to date Kagome for years, but never had the courage to ask her. He was finally happy that he was with her, and that Kagura was out of his life, for good!

* * *

A/n: WOW! Big disage for Kagura, I know it was…different, and obviously cheesy! But Ja ne everyone! 


End file.
